Contact, Yes!
by PandoraCMN
Summary: The bohemians go see a movie and shit gets kinky. One-shot


The group walked down the aisle of seats, the theater was empty; I mean of course it was, the area they were in no one had to money to watch movies, but somehow Angel and Mimi had saved up enough money for all of them to go.

"What are we even watching?" Mark whispered to Roger as everyone was discussing where to sit.

"Some chick flick," The rocker told the blonde, "Why'd you think I tried to play sick to get out of coming?"

Mark shrugged with a understandable nod, their attention turning back to the group as they were now arguing where to sit. Collins shushing all of them, "Everyone just sit where they want to. It's not like we all have to sit together."

Mark, Roger, and Mimi took their seats in the middle, Collins and Angel a row behind them, Maureen dragging Joanne unwillingly to the front. Angel cuddled Collins as the trailers were being shown, kissing his cheek which made him face the drummer with a smile. Collins pecked her glossy lips, which ended up leading to a full blown make out session.

The film began, gaining back Collins and Angel's attention. The group sat quietly and watched around 20 minutes of it before Roger, who had already began to get bored as the trailers were being show, not so shockingly voiced what he knew everyone was thinking, "This is a shit film!"

Mimi huffed, she wasn't enjoying it either but it took ages for her and Angel to save up that money and wished he'd just enjoy it. Collins chuckled, getting a light slap on the chest from Angel followed by a glare.

Collins rolled his eyes, whispering, "You know this movie is shit, we all do."

Angel sighed, deciding to at least try to make the most of the shitty movie wasn't going to work so she decided to make the most of her night and locked lips with the anarchist once again.

Maureen was extremely bored along with everyone else, so like Angel, she also decided to make the most of her night. She placed kisses up and down Joanne's neck, the lawyer trying to quietly make her stop.

"Honeybear, they'll see us." She murmured as the diva kissed her neck, arms now wrapped around her waist.

"They won't." Maureen stated in between kisses, her hand now moved against the other's center.

"We're in front of them, they're not oblivious, Mo."

"They're caught up in the movie, Pookie."

Joanne let the girl continue without another protest, knowing it was a waist of time. Maureen's hand slipped into her pants, a small moan escaping both their lips. The trio in the middle heard it, attention shooting to where the two lesbians were sitting.

"It looks like Mo is attacking her…" Roger mumbled, a smirk on his face as he saw the brunette's silhouette hovering above the other's.

The anarchist and drummer overheard them, breaking from their kissing; confused as they hadn't heard the moan Collins glared at the three for interrupting his fun time.

Mimi, bit her lip, trying to hold back giggles, "Apparently Joanne likes being attacked."

Angel and Collins attention now turned to where the trio was looking. All of them letting out small laughter except Mark who was slightly annoyed; they were trying not to interrupt the girls with their laughter, Roger and Mimi heard the other two laugh from behind them and turned to face them. The four traded inappropriate hand gestures, laughing some more but continued to keep it down.

Mimi tried to continue watching the movie, getting as bored as the others she decided to have fun like the two girls…and Collins and Angel as she noticed them kissing when she moved to her knees in front of the rocker, unzipping his pants.

Roger's eye widened, a smirk appearing on his face moments later as she took him in her mouth. Mark covered his face before running his fingers through his hair, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment,

The rocker attention's turned to the filmer, who was lost and anxious without his camera. The rocker decided to help the blonde loosen up a bit, slipping his hand into Mark's pants. Mark tensing up and giving him a stunned look, calming as he started to feel the pleasure of Roger's strokes.

There were moans coming from all of them at this point. Angel's hands had slipped down Collins pants as well.

Everyone suppressed laughter when they heard Maureen groan, "Harder!"

Collins let out a silent moan when Angel pulled away from the kiss to get on her knees and please him. He chuckled, muttering as he let his he fall back against the seat, "You whore."

Angel giggled slightly. Mark bit his lip to suppress moans, he didn't want to be laughed at like they were doing Maureen…although he knew she didn't give a shit. Everyone then heard Joanne's "Wait…" but none being able to make out the rest. Roger went to grab Mimi's hair with his other hand, a box of not yet opened candy crashed to the floor, getting lost under one of the seats. Mimi pulled back when hearing the noise.

"Ow!" Joanne's voice once again echoed the theater, making Mimi and Collins laugh, followed by Angel who went to breath before returning her mouth to Collins' cock.

Roger leaned up, trying to scope the fallen item out in the dark, "Where'd it go?!"

Everyone's attention focused on the rocker as he yelled, Angel, quickly sitting back up and fixing her wig, Collins muttering to himself, "Damn…"

Joanne shrugged Maureen off, both girls fixing their clothes and hair. Mimi climbed back into her seat, Roger fixing his pants followed by Mark.

"Is the sex over because of me?" Roger muttered to Mimi although everyone heard him.

"It's over." She muttered back.

Maureen tried to kiss Joanne again, the lawyer quickly pulling away, "It's over…"

Maureen sighed, "It's over because of Roger."

Collins sighed and let out a chuckle, everyone hearing their conversations, he patted Roger's shoulder, whispering, "Dude, it's over."


End file.
